Follow the Money
"Follow the Money" is the eighth episode of the second season of the streaming series Bosch, and the eighteenth episode of the series. The episode premiered on Amazon Instant Video and LOVEFiLM along with the rest of the second season on 11 March 2016. The episode is rated TV-MA for "adult content, adult language," and "graphic violence." Summary Teaser At Eddie Arceneaux's residence, Detectives Conniff, Espinosa, and Silva oversee the processing of Arceneaux's death scene. The gun lies on the floor, and a technician spots the bruises on Arceneaux's wrists where he'd been ziptied. Conniff finds the severed ziptie in the kitchen trashcan. Espinosa finds a text message sent from Arceneaux's phone at 12:15 that morning to George Irving's cellphone reading: "Sorry. partner/ I let you downn." Espinosa and Conniff theorize that the officer's death might be a murder staged to look like Arceneaux killed himself, but Silva firmly presses the idea that Arceneaux committed suicide. Once Silva leaves, he and Espinosa discuss how Silva basically told them to make it a suicide, but Conniff says he's not shading his report for anybody, not even the Chief of Detectives. At his house in the Hollywood Hills, Bosch receives a call and leaves the house with an envelope moments before his daughter wakes up. Act One At a crime scene in the California desert off Highway 15, FBI Special Agent Jay Griffin holds a bagged Saint Jude medal with the words PRAY FOR US and the initials MM on the back while he calls someone to inform them the body of his missing federal agent has been found and that he informed the agent's wife but didn't tell her he'd been tortured. At the Omni Hotel, Deputy Chief Irving explains to Bosch that Arceneaux's death will be ruled a suicide in order to neatly resolve the investigation into George's death, and Bosch explains that Arceneaux's death will also give Nash time to secure payment for his part in Tony Allen's death. The detective tells Irving that Allen meant to leave Veronica for Layla, and that Veronica hired Nash to kill her husband. He surmises that Veronica and Nash are both waiting for Allen's estate to settle. At the Hollywood station, Bosch is called into a meeting with Lt. Billets and Detectives Edgar, Conniff, and Espinosa, and learns that the RHD detectives are now investigating Arceneaux's death as well. Conniff reminds Bosch that he gave him Nash's name in connection with George's murder. When Bosch asks if they're checking it out, Espinosa says they're working on it. Bosch explains to Billets that Nash left under a cloud, and Conniff confirms it's true.It was "corrupt" and "brutal." A bunch of his cases were tainted. Nobody wanted this to come to light, so IA ousted him on a technicality. When Conniff asks, Bosch claims he learned of Nash's connection to Arceneaux from a confidential informant. Conniff questions whether Bosch coerced Arceneaux into giving up Nash's name, but Bosch denies it. Conniff even pulls out the cut zipties and infers Bosch forced him to confess, but Bosch just tells him to piss off. Billetts tries to call the meeting due to Bosch and Edgar working a case, but Conniff says he's investigating the murder of a brave, young undercover officer and not a mobbed-up pornographer. He says that if Bosch has information to share, now's the time. Bosch says they're drawing up a warrant for Nash's house, an when they're good to go, he'll call Conniff. After Conniff and Espinosa leave, Billetts says Bosch and Edgar aren't going anywhere and demands to know how Bosch connected Nash to Arceneaux and their case. Bosch insists their sources in Van Nuys said Nash was the guy to see for a throwaway, and he passed the info along. He explains that he didn't tell Billetts, because it was RHD's case, and they were hands-off. Edgar requests additional support to monitor Veronica Allen. Billets offers to assign Detectives Johnson, Moore, Ferras, and Roberts. In the break room, Billets presses Bosch regarding his secretive investigations, though he admits to nothing. She also reveals that she knows Irving has been spending hours every day at the gym, but Bosch explains that the Deputy Chief is just grieving and angry. Billetts warns that when people get desperate, they get dangerous. They do damage to themselves and others. Bosch then takes a call and leaves. At Echo Park Lake, Eleanor meets with Griffin, who informs her they found the agent exactly where she said he'd be and passes on the gratitude of the Director of the FBI and explains that the flag will be removed from her federal record. He also gives her a letter of recommendation signed by the Director. At a Surfer Taco food truck elsewhere in the city, Rykov meets with Bosch to express his gratitude for the information that led to the recovery of Agent Burrell's body, though Bosch denies supplying it. Rykov explains that if the blood in Allen's trunk is Burrell's, the FBI will file RICO charges against Marks and his associates in an attempt to convince one of them to testify so he doesn't have to and reiterates he likes being Lucky. When Bosch asks if Rykoff still thinks he planted the gun, he says he doesn't. Then Bosch asks about the tail he's had on him, and Rykov admits that he had authorized a surveillance detail on Bosch but that he cancelled it that morning. Bosch says he believes Nash planted the gun recovered from Rykov's bathroom, and that Nash was the man who orchestrated the murder of Tony Allen in conjunction with Veronica. Rykov says that Allen had always been skimming money from the cash he laundered for Marks. but that two years previously, around the time he met Layla, he began taking more. Rykov thinks that Allen had skimmed a total of almost $4 million in those two years, due to how much he was laundering for Marks. Rykoff said that when Marks found out, he went to confront Tony to his face, but Tony denied it. Bosch says that Nash and Veronica conceived the plan to make Allen's murder look like a mob hit after the two of them overheard Marks the fight. Rykoff says that when Bosch showed up and found the gun, he thought Bosch was on Marks's payroll and that he was framing Rykoff to take the fall. Rykov explains that the money Allen stole was never recovered. The agent then reveals that his real name is Luke Goshen. Bosch asks what's next for him, and Rykoff says they'll find a spot for him, especially now that he has a murder charge against him. Bosch guesses he means the Bratva. Bosch says he's now a triple agent. and Rykoff jokes that "It takes a big man to do a big job" before being picked up by a fellow agent. Act Two At Bosch's house in the Hollywood Hills, Eleanor shows Maddie the letter of recommendation. Though she's excited, Maddie questions how Reggie will react to losing Eleanor as a business partner at the casino. The two then leave to go shopping for school clothes. At the Hollywood station, Bosch explains to Edgar that Allen had been stealing millions from Marks and that the money was Veronica's motive. Edgar asks if Nash and Veronica are in cahoots, and Bosch says they must be, then just have to prove it. Then he calls Conniff and Espinosa and tells them to meet at Nash's residence in an hour. At Nash's house, Bosch and Edgar arrive to find Conniff, Espinosa, and a team of officers waiting. Before they go in, Bosch informs Edgar that they need to take the master bedroom. The group then breaks in the door and searches the house. Conniff discovers the American Security safe in the garage, though he finds it empty, and Bosch discovers the ceiling vent in the bedroom open and the packet of photographs missing. Edgar tells Bosch about the empty gun safe, and Bosch realizes that Nash has fled. He then shows Edgar the pictures he took of the photographs. Edgar claims the pictures are now inadmissable. Bosch admits that he and Deputy Chief Irving had previously broken into Nash's house and explains that the investigations into Allen's murder and George's murder are connected, because George had been investigating Nash's crew. Edgar is pissed Bosch didn't tell him what was going on but says he'll get over it. Edgar then confirms that with the search warrant, they would have legitimately gotten the pictures, and Bosch says they would have made the case. That night at his house in the Hollywood Hills, Bosch examines the photograph of Allen and Layla while Eleanor makes tea. Bosch noticed that Maddie was a bit glum at dinner, and Eleanor says she's missing her friends. Bosch admits that Eleanor and Maddie are likely no longer in danger but admits he'll still worry about them and suggests they remain with him until Reggie's return. Eleanor tells him the flag has been removed from her record and about her letter of recommendation. She says she's excited for the first time in a long time and expresses her gratitude for Bosch's help. She then admits that she's been communicating with Reggie and that she'll tell him about the developments in her career after he arrives home the next week. Act Three The next morning, Edgar and Bosch visit Veronica in Hidden Highlands to inform her that Rykov has been released and that Nash is now a person of interest in the case. They explain that Nash has a checkered past, having been forced to resign from the LAPD due to corruption and brutality. Veronica thanks them for warning her. At the Hollywood station, Bosch and Billets discuss their surveillance on Veronica, who they expect to arrange a face-to-face meeting with Nash. At the Allen residence, Veronica places an order for delivery by phone. At the Hollywood station, Bosch receives a call from Keisha Russell, who questions Rykov's release; Bosch explains that the search warrant was faulty, and the gun recovered from Rykov's house was excluded because of it. Russell then explains that Annette called regarding the detective's mother again. She claims Marjorie told her s story a few days before she was killed about how she'd visited her son at McClaren Youth Hall, where she discovered that the sneakers she'd given him had been stolen, he'd been beaten by the thief, and they blamed Bosch. He confirms that he got detention for fighting, but when Russell tries to tell him how much it broke his mother's heart and that she became even more determined to get him out of there, he hangs up on her. At the Irving residence, the Deputy Chief finds the locks changed and confronts his wife about it. She tells him only that he must call before visiting and closes the door on him. Irving leaves. That night, a van from Mitzis Amuse Bouche approaches Hidden Highlands while Johnson and Moore work surveillance. At the Allen residence, Veronica spots the driver approaching. She tousles her hair, takes a calm breath, and then rushes out the door in a frenzy. The next morning, Bosch and Edgar work surveillance outside Hidden Highlands, and Edgar receives a court services alert indicating that the judge in the Allen probate case has issued Letters of Administration to Veronica, giving her authority to inventory all of her husband's bank accounts, which are listed in the alert. Bosch then matches a photo of Allen and Layla to one of the listed banks, the First National Pacific Bank at 160 San Fernando Road in Sylmar, where Allen kept a safe deposit box. The detectives pull up to the gatehouse and request to speak with Veronica, but she doesn't answer when the guard calls her house. Bosch then searches the guard log and discovers the delivery the night before. He and Edgar search the security footage, until they find video of Veronica rushing out of her house in a frenzy to meet the Mitzis driver, who then helps her carry two suitcases out of the house. Edgar realizes that one of the suitcases is far lighter than the other and likely empty. The detectives leave Hidden Highlands with their siren blaring. At First National Pacific, Veronica arrives and parks before removing a large rolling suitcase from her trunk while Nash watches from his car across the street. He radios Veronica's arrival to Riley and Piccinini, who've also spotted her from their own vehicle. Veronica then heads inside the bank. On the road, Bosch rushes through traffic as he receives a call from Irving, who explains that Maureen O'Grady eluded a police surveillance detail the previous night, Bosch says he's on his way to the bank where Veronica will be collecting her husband's money and promises to let Irving know what happens. He then explains to Edgar that Nash's crew will likely be following Veronica at the bank, and they'll find out whether the two are working together or against each other.. At First National Pacific, Veronica meets with the bank manager and a locksmith, who begins the processing of drilling open Tony Allen's safe deposit box. At the LAPD Headquarters Building, Irving calls for Wash to pick him up and collects his service pistol from his desk drawer. At First National Pacific, the locksmith drills open Allen's safe deposit box while Veronica and a vault attendant watch. Outside, a car arrives and drops off Billy, one of Marks's crew, who enters the bank and meets with the manager under the pretense of opening an account. In the vault, the locksmith has opened the safe deposit box, and the vault attendant has removed it. Both leave the room so that Veronica can look inside the box, but she's stunned to discover it only contains only a single strip of photo booth pictures of Tony and Layla. In the lobby, Billy watches the locksmith leave and learns that a safe deposit box had to be drilled. He then claims that he forgot his wallet and leaves. Out in the parking lot, he approaches a car. Marks is waiting inside, and Billy informs him that while he didn't see Veronica, he learned that a safe deposit box was just drilled open due to probate proceedings. Marks insists that Veronica is in the bank and instructs Billy to wait. Outside, Riley and Piccinini ask if they should bail, but Nash is insistent that this is their go money, and they also have badges, while Marks's crew doesn't. . In the vault, Veronica anxiously contemplates her next move. Act Four Nash watches as Veronica exits the bank. Billy spots her as well and intercepts her before she can reach her car. Veronica angrily offers him the suitcase, but Marks demands to speak with her. While watching the interaction, Nash orders his team to move in, and Riley and Piccinini rush to the scene. They pull their weapons and order Billy, Marks, and his driver to get on the ground. Billy takes Veronica hostage, and Nash exits his vehicle with a Sig MPX submachine gun and approaches them with O'Grady providing backup. Bosch and Edgar arrive and call for backup. Irving and Wash hear the call, and Irving orders the driver to speed up. In the parking lot, Veronica activates her car's alarm, startling Billy enough for her to escape. Billy fires, and Riley and Piccinini return fire, creating a panic that causes the civilians to flee. Veronica takes cover as Billy kills Piccinini. Riley kills Marks, while Nash approaches Veronica and spots her suitcase. Marks's driver kills Riley, and O'Grady kills Billy before the driver shoots O'Grady in the chest and heads for the suitcase. Nash emerges, kills the driver, and grabs the suitcase, only to realize it's empty. He then turns on Veronica but is shot by Bosch and Edgar before he can shoot her. Even after being shot, Nash takes a hostage and attempts to back away from the scene, while Bosch and Edgar pursue him. Nash stops a driver on the street and abandons his hostage as he steals the vehicle with the driver still inside. He flees the scene as Edgar radios in Nash's escape. Soon after, the parking lot swarms with police while a helicopter circles overhead. Edgar finds O'Grady alive and arrests her, while she insists she's a cop. Bosch finds Veronica in her car and handcuffs her before turning her over to another officer to be taken back to the Hollywood station. As she's led away, she insists she's the victim. Edgar opens the suitcase and discovers it's empty. On the road, Nash opens his shirt to reveal a bulletproof vest and orders his hostage to give him napkins to pack the bullet wound to his thigh. He then merges onto I-5 and disappears into traffic. At First National Pacific, Irving arrives to find the aftermath of the shootout and demands to know what the hell happened. Cast Starring * Titus Welliver as Harry Bosch * Jamie Hector as Jerry Edgar * Amy Aquino as Grace Billets * Sarah Clarke as Eleanor Wish * Madison Lintz as Maddie Bosch * Jeri Ryan as Veronica Allen * with Brent Sexton as Carl Nash * and Lance Reddick as Irvin Irving Guest-Starring * Erika Alexander as Constance Irving * Matthew Lillard as Luke Rykov * Leisha Hailey as Maureen O'Grady * Tom Mardirosian as Joey Marks * Nestor Serrano as Frank Silva * Arthur Darbinyan as Krikorian * John Marshall Jones as Jay Griffin * Chastity Dotson as Keisha Russell * David Marciano as Brad Conniff * Jacqueline Piñol as Julie Espinosa Co-Starring * Nick Gomez as Riley * John Eddins as Wash * Treisa Gary as Coroner's Investigator Basile * Rick Otto as Bernardo Piccinini * Michael Yebba as Billy * Kikey Castillo as Drake * Chris Aquilno as Maury * Jennifer Say Gan as Branch Manager * Tory N. Thompson as Delivery Van Driver * Dan Warner as Day Guard * Matthew Downs as Night Guard * William Duffy as Vault Attendant Crew Opening Credits *Laura Schiff, CSA - Casting *and Carrie Audino, CSA - Casting *Jesse Voccia - Music *Terrill Lee Lankford - Consulting Producer *Diane Frolov - Consulting Producer *& Andrew Schneider - Consulting Producer *Tom Smuts - Co-Executive Producer *William N. Fordes - Co-Executive Producer *Mikkel Bondesen - Executive Producer *Jan David Frouman - Executive Producer *Pieter Jan Brugge - Executive Producer *Henrik Bastin - Executive Producer *Michael Connelly - Executive Producer *Eric Overmyer - Executive Producer *Michael Connelly - Based on the Novels by *Eric Overmyer - Developed for television by *William N. Fordes - Written for television by *Joe Gonzalez - Written for television by *Alex Zakrzewski - Director Closing Credits *Mark Douglas - Co-Producer *Jamie Boscardin Martin - Associate Producer *Francesco Tignini - Unit Production Manager *Trey Batchelor - First Assistant Director *Stephanie Tull - Second Assistant Director *Patrick Cady, ASC - Director of Photography *Chester Kaczenski - Production Designer *Stephen Cohen, ACE - Editor *Catherine Adair - Costume Designer *Joe Gonzalez - Story Editor *Tom Bernardo - Staff Writer *Paul Schreiber - Supervising Location Manager *Marc Dabe - Art Director *Betty Berberian - Set Decorator *Margery Kimbrough - Script Supervisor *Helen Geier, CSA - Casting *Tim Marcia - Technical Consultant *Mitzi Roberts - Technical Consultant *Rick Jackson - Technical Consultant Notes * Eleanor Wish's letter of recommendation reads: :RE: Eleanor Wish File :This letter is to state the recommendation that the flag be removed from Eleanor Wish file, from the results of her assistance in helping us locate a missing agent, which will not be named for security purposes. :Eleanor Wish may not be employed by the FBI again but this is to recommend her for service with any other agencies that may seek her skills and talents. :T. Marsha :Director FBI – Los Angeles Office * The license plate on the Mitzis Amuse Bouche Ford Transit Compact XLT is 6PCI245; the phone number of the company, which is based in Studio City, is 818-033-2971. * As in "Blue Religion," the license plate on Bosch's unmarked detective car is 8Q49935. * The license plate on Veronica Allen's Hyundai Sonata is 6PCI185. * The license plate on Markarian's Lincoln is A5N·9Y2. * The license plate on the van that Carl Nash steals is 6PCI260. Reception . Episode * "(Bosch 2x01)" Category:Bosch episodes